The Suspects
by Luigi Mario 09
Summary: New enemies have entered the Mushrooom Kingdom, killing thousands of innocent citizens, both Toads and Koopa species... but who are they? Mario and Luigi go on an adventerous but deadly journey to figure out who they are!
1. The Letter

**Chapter One:** The letter

**...**

**"A**rgghhhh…!" Mario angrily exclaimed, watching a soccer game with his favorite team losing by about 9 points, "They lost against the frigin' Koopas!" He sipped his coffee as he eats his breakfast during the morning. Everything was going as a "Happy Day" in the Mushroom Kingdom, until Parakarry arrived at the Mario Bros.' mailbox…

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

"Agh… Owch…," coughed the young flying mail koopa Parakarry, " I need to work on my flying lessons once I get a stupid break…_*COUGH* *COUGH*_!" He walked and opened the Bros.' mailbox, with an ordinary but very suspicious letter in an envelope with a skull stamped on…

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG…_ he rang the bell. "I'll get that," Luigi complained and walked to the door. "STUPID KOOPA!" yelled Mario, "HE FREAKIN' KICKED THE FREAKIN' TOAD'S NUTS INSTEAD OF THE FREAKIN' BALL!" He stood up and threw his coffee across the kitchen all the way to crashing the window, scaring a frightened Parakarry outside .

"Hey, bro," said Luigi with a happy but mad face.

"Yeah?" questioned Mario.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Shut the heck up."

"Okay."

Luigi walked up and opened the door, and saw Parakarry in standing face-to-face with him. The Koopa had a worried and scared, not just scared from the coffee cup, but from something else...

"Luigi! How're you doin'? I thought I just stop by and, um, say hello!" he cheerfully (but fakingly) said.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Luigi asked suspiciously, "I can tell by the look on your yellow face..."

"Parakarry shivered, and hesitated to talk, but he did anyways, "the letter in you mail was one of the thousands of letters I was supposed to send in the Mushroom Kingdom. I couldn't give it to Bowser's territory becasue, well, y'know, Bowser hates good guys. But anyways, the letter is from unknown, just to let you know, and there's this really scary picture stick ing on it... WELL, SEE YOU LATER!" He took off, frightened as ever, and sent the other same letters to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Weirdo,"Luigi said dumbfounded. He opened the mailbox and found the envelope with the stamped skull saying:

**...**

_**For heroes or brave people only.**_

**...**

Still confused, he opened the envelope and found a letter and a real-life photo of a beheaded Toad, splattered with blood... the letter was read:

**...**

**_Dear Mario Bros. and the other brave people out there,_**

**_I have heard of all your brave and heroic adventures throughout the years. That was a surprise for me. Smooshing goombas, kicking koopas, burning piranha plants, and so on. Though I have MY own victims, too, like that one in the photo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_But that's not just how I kill. I kill in many different ways-assasination, assault, anything I can think of. I can be hiding in closets, bushes, anything. So beware, I'm anywhere. So try to find me. Yeah... just try. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Sincerely,  
Why Should tell you?_**

**_P.S. : I'm not the only out there. GOOD LUCK PEOPLE!_**

Luigi shivered a bit. A whistling gust of wind and a leaf flowing to the endless air was seen and heard as Luigi rushed inside the house and showed Mario the letter and picture.


	2. Fun with the Enemies

**Chapter Two:** Fun with the Enemies

**...**

**A**s Mario read the letter, a sudden jolt felt in his body. "Whoa," Mario said, a little frightened. "Wasn't it kinda creepy?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, but not just that…" Mario murmured as he put the letter aside, "there was a weird feeling I had a second ago that made me-"

Suddenly, Luigi slapped Mario's head with Mario's hat, "C'mon! This is totally Bowser's fault. Let's see what he's up to." He ran outside at a very fast pace. But then Mario seems to be a bit confused, "Is it really that fatty turtle who killed that toad… or… was it… _**somebody else I knew**_…?"

**…**

_**Darkland**_

**…**

An ordinary shy guy was just strolling down to Bowser's Castle for some fun, whistling a happy, normal tune. But suddenly, on his way, a sheet of paper that was flying with the wind and slapped his face and was sticking to him for a while. "Ow," he complained, "what the heck is this...?" He took it off, and saw a letter with a picture of a toad's head cut off...

"Holy cow... I better show this to his rottiness. This is business..." he panicked, and ran to Bowser's Castle in a hurry to show Bowser the letter and the photo.

On his way, a goomba and a boo saw him running, and they caught up to him and asked him, "Hey, Jonathan, what're you runnin' for? Oh, maybe it's that letta you have there," the goomba named Bob asked. "Can we see it? Hee hee!" the boo named Fred asked in a mischeivous tone. "Bob, Fred, here. Give it back to me when you're done. We gotta hurry to Bowser for this," Jonathan, the shy guy, said back to them.

"Whoa," Bob and Fred wowed in unison when they were done reading it and looking at the picture. They were, like Mario and Luigi, a little scared, but kept their cool. "WE'RE HERE!" Jonathan exclaimed, pointing at the red, spike-armored door of Bowser's castle. They ran as they could and faster than ever.

But as they got to the door...

"HALT, YOU PEOPLE!" an armored gaurdian koopa yelled pointed his sharp, shiny spear at the three, "you cannot pass this door. You need to make sure you're all weapon free, not a person in the Princess' side, and-"

"Hey Johnson," said Jonathan.

"Huh?" Johnson (that's his real name) asked.

"DISTRACTION!" the shy guy quickly pointed to the lava pool.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Eh? Huh? My wife? Children? Yo mom?" the koopa, who was so gullible, turned and was confused. Three whole seconds later, the three vanished, "AH, CURSIN' PIECE OF POO JACK-A-SQUASH FULL OF HAPPY SHINAYNAY!" he cursed out loud.

The other koopa gaurdian noticed and teased him like a kid, "Ooooooohhhhh, you cursed out loooouuuuuuuud, y'now it's against the rule #467, riiiiiiigggghhhhhttttt? Ooohhh, I'm gonna tell on the teeaacheeeeeerrrrr-"

_SMACK_!

"-OW! HEY, WHAT THE HECK?" he got smacked by Johnson's spear. "Y'know," Johnson murmured, being really pissed off right now, "you're freakishly retarded at times like these, Greg. Get on duty or I will shut you up for eternity."

"Er..." Greg stammered, "okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

"SHADDUP!"

**...**

_**Bowser's Castle**_

**...**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Bowser sighed, relaxing in his hot tub full of bubbles. He put aside is big shell so that it wouldn't bother him. "Now this is what I call a-"

_KRRRRRAAAASSSHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE! MARIO? GREEN STACHE'? MY MOTHER? WHO'S THERE?" he quickly stood up, completely naked...

"King!" Jonathan, Bob, and Fred exclaimed in unison. "we were just gonna show you this-OH GOD!" They saw him naked, covering their eyes (Bob's covering his eyes with his feet).

"JONATHAN! ROBERT! FREDERICK! HOW IN THIS FRIGIN' WORLD DID YOU FIND ME? I TOLD YOU YOU CAN TALK TO ME ONCE I GET MY SHELL ON! AND THAT'S THE 10TH TIME MY PRIVATE BATHROOM DOOR BROKE!" the giant, overgrown turtle roared, almost toppling Bob's feet off. He quickly put his shell back on.

The three opened their eyes in relief. "Well," Fred said, holding the letter and photo, "Jonathen found this letter and photo, and it's kinda creepy, so we wanted to show and what you think about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just gimme it already," he said as he finished drying himself up.

_KRRRRRAAAASSSHHHH!_

"NOW THE WINDOWS?" Bowser yelled, pissed off. _Wait, why would you get windows when it's a private bathroom...?_ Bob thought for a moment. But instead of the three braking in...

"Bowser!" a red and overalled man said, landing, witha green and overalled man landing next to him.

"MARIO! GREEN STACHE'!" Bowser exclaimed.

"We just wanted to show you THIS, and what you have done and written," Luigi said as he held up the same letter and photo that the three henchman have. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... you three have one two? LUIGI, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?" Mario angrily and confusedly asked.

"Parakarry said that our ketter was one of the thousands of letters he sent around the kingdom. Wait... he said that he's not supposed to send them at this world..." Luigi wondered.

"This slapped my face when it was flowing with breeze while I was taking a stroll," Jonathan said, pointing to the letter and photo.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE? FIRST THE DOOR, NOW THE WINDOW! AND YOU PEOPLE HAVE THE SAME STUFF! ARGH! SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Bowser roared in confusion.


	3. Recruitment: Peach

**Chapter 3: Recruitment: Peach**

**…**

**A**fter they explained everything to Bowser, he roared again, "WHAT? I DIDN'T KILL HIM! AND THE PICTURE SHOWS NIGHTTIME! I **SLEEP** AT NIGHTTIME! Unless… I try to kidnap Peach at night…"

"So it's not Bowser?" Luigi wondered, "Wait… Bowser puts his name in letters… and he ONLY does **assault** killing, not sneaky assassination…"

"HA! PROOF! WHAT NOW, DAWGS!" Bowser yelled and stood up.

"So it isn't Bowser…"

"Wait…" Mario had the weird feeling again, "Luigi, I need to tell you something…"

"Ah!" exclaimed Luigi, thoughtfully, "how about we can all join together and team up and find out who's the real suspect? We'll have Peach, Yoshi, and Toad with us, too. The shy guy can get weapons, the goomba can get the recruits, and the boo can get the rations and medical stuff."

"Brilliant!" Jonathan exclaimed, "Wanna join too, boss?"

"Nah," Bowser answered back.

"It sounds like fun! Give it a try!"

"Nah."

"We'll protect you once we get the stuff!"

"Nah."

"Greeny said that Peach is gonna come."

"I'm joining."

"ALRIGHT!" The rest cheered.

"But only for me and Peach," Bowser bounced back.

"Then we won't get Peach."

"JUST KIDDING, PEOPLE! Can't you take a joke?"

**...**

_**Later, at Peach's Castle...**_

**...**

"Aaaahhhh..." a princess in a pink gown said as she sipped her tea quietly, "it's so nice to have tea in the morning, no kidnappings or crowded people or anything..."

"Oh yes," a toad with a white mustache and cane nodded as he, too, sipped his tea, "isn't it, right, your majesty?"

_KA-THUMP!_

"What was that...?" the princess began to panic.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! LEGGO OF ME!" Bob yelled out in torture, being held by a gaurdian toad's hand, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU?"

"Shut up, punk," the toad snapped, pointing his spear at the goomba's cheek, "this is the castle of her majesty, Peach. We will not accept people who came from that fat turtle's side."

"HE'S NOT FAT TURTLE-"

"SHUT UP! I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE PRINCESS RIGHT AWAY, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Fine then, person. Be that way."

"Oh well, I must be hearing things," the princess, who's name is Peach, sighed in relief, as she she sat on her throne.

The old toad who's name is Toadsworth chime in, "Me too, as well. Sometimes your brain could-"

_SLAM!_

the door to Peach's throne room, and came a guardian toad and a sweaty, beat up goomba who tried to escape. "Your highness!" the toad exclaimed, "this intruder tried to break in. He said he wants to talk to you about recruitment or something."

"Then let him go and he shall talk to me, Thomas," Peach commanded the toad guardian. He obeyed.

Bob was relieved he was free at last, huffing and puffing, "thank god she said that. I would have died..." he turned to the princess, "we'll, hi there! You might say that I came from Bowser's side, which I am-"

"I KNEW IT!" Thomas yelled disrespectfully.

"QUIET, TOM! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE PRINCESS!" Toadsworth barked at him. And Thomas did.

"Uuuuhhhhh, yeah, so I came from Bowser's side, but I'm not here to kill you. My friend Jonathan found a letter and a photo showing a toad that was-"

"Ah, Peach remembered something, "I know, Parakarry said that he sent a bunch of those letters around the land. But he didn't send to darkland, didn't he? Sorry to interrupt you."

"Jonathan said it smacked his face when it was flying with the wind. Well, anyways, he found it. We tried to show to Bowser, and it was kinda messed up. Then Mario and Greeny broke in, and it found out Bowser didn't kill the guy in the photo. So Greeny thought that we should team up to find the suspect. Then he told me that I should make you, Toad, and Yoshi join us."

"Oh, well that's brilliant!" Peach squeeled excitedly, "so we just have to get our friend Toad and Yoshi. Wonderful!"

"Yeah, so... are you joining?" Bob asked.

"Of course," Peach agreed.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go and find the others, then!"

"Yes. And Tom," Peach turned to Thomas. He shivered a little, "please don't judge a book by its cover. And DON'T go full kill once you see a "villain" like him."

"Yes, your majesty," Tom bowed, embarrassed, "I have learned my lesson." He left to go to his job again.

"Well," Toadsworth sighed, "that was quite an unexpected visit. Well, off you go now, you two. Good luck!" the two left, and he waved his hand as a goodbye.

As they got out, Bob said excitedly, "Well, let's get going! I'm sure this will go smoothly, right, princess?"

"Yep. Now let's go!" Peach exclaimed.

And so they went out to find Toad and Yoshi. But will it be easy for them...?

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Recruitment: Toad and Yoshi

**Chapter 4: Recruitment: Toad and Yoshi**

**…**

_*Tweet* *Tweet*_ …the birds sang and chirped around Toad Town. Toads were everywhere, at shops, outside, in their houses, and maybe even dating.

"What a nice day," a toad sighed. A butterfly passed by, but it looked like it was running away… "Hm? Is something scaring him…?"

_RrRrRrRruuummbbbbbbbllleee!_

The toad was confused, and a bit worried. He was about to mind his own business again, until he saw a princess and a goomba running towards the town…

"*Phew*, we're here! And I thought this was near your castle!" Bob panted, finishing his run.

"Yeah," Peach panted again, "sometimes I would think that a group of toads should build another town right my place. Now, let's go find Toad first."

"Sure thing, but… um… how do we know which one is Toad, not just a regular toad…?"

They looked around, but all they saw was that the toads were literally all the same.

"Arrrggghhhh… I hate it when this happens. Now we gotta ask every single toad in sight if they _are_ Toad," Peach complained angrily. And so they asked every toad they see. Although, the toads were saying dumb answers like, "Wait, who's Toad?" or "Well, I AM a toad," or "Toad? We're all toads. There isn't possibly a toad named Toad."

Peach and Bob soon got tired of it. "I knew it was bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't find Toad after all," Bob complained. He was about to give up until…

_BAM!_

"WHOA!" he yelled out loud, being knocked down by a Toad who was carelessly running. The Toad looked down at him, and then suddenly saw Peach.

"Peach! It's your friend, Toad! I was just running for errands to your castle until I bumped into your friend of yours. Apologies," he bowed down in respect, "so who is this friend of your—AGH! A GOOMBA!" he frightfully exclaimed.

"You don't have to be afraid. We'll explain everything to you later, but we're just here to recruit you and Yoshi with us, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and two others who are his minions," Peach explained a bit.

Toad breathed in relief, "Oh, good. We'll, hey. Wassup. Nice to meet ya." He tried to shake hands with the goomba, but that didn't really work well… "Oh well. AIR hand shake!" he thought, and so he did.

_This is freakishly retarded_, Bob thought dumbfounded.

"Well," Toad said, "I'll join. Now… we just need Yoshi, right?"

"Yes," Peach replied, "though, we need to go to Yoshi's Island just to get him. But then we're gonna need to ask every single Yoshi in sight. He could've just painted himself another color, you know."

"Ha! I get it, just like when you were trying to find me in this huge group of Toads. But no worries! I just invited him for some tea a long while ago. He's at my house and… oh! He's running up to us right now!" he spotted a green dinosaur running up to them excitedly.

"'Sup, peeps," Yoshi, as he got to them, did a peace sign. Bob and Peach turned sweat-dropped.

"Uhhhh…" Bob stammered, "h-he c-c-can t-talk now…?"

"Oh! Forgot to mention," Toad remembered something, "Professor E. Gadd came over and left a while ago and he put a "thing" inside Yoshi… looking like a cookie. Yoshi ate it, and now he has the ability to communicate and hear us normally."

"Um… okay. Well, we got everybody! Now let's go to Bowser's Castle!" Peach exclaimed, and the rest cheered excitedly.

And so they did…

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
